


Caught between a rock and a hard place

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Daryl Dixon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Living in the apocalypse is hard, living in a world where the Alphas survive is even harder for an Omega like Daryl Dixon. Daryl is a walking contradiction, growing up in a tough environment and coming out scarred, but a fighter and someone who will fight those bigger while being labeled as a weak, helpless prize by the world. Things will get even more confusing when Daryl has to survive with Alpha like Rick Grimes and Negan.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon/Negan, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Caught between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ABO type univers, some rules will be different to my other ABO universe stories. Such as in this story ABOs are more of a gene/syndrome which one is born with and those aren’t born with it are just like regular humans/beta types. Also this first chapter will be very quick only stating what has happened before I start the actual story. Also this story will have swearing in it, just a warning

Life was never easy for Daryl, first of all being born an Omega which meant Daryl was more sensitive, nurturing and caring. Daryl’s mother was born an Omega too and because of that Daryl’s father used that to abuse the woman non stop till she committed Suicide while Daryl was the only other person in the house. After that Daryl’s father turned his rage onto his children, and Daryl got it worse but Merle Dixon was always there to protect his younger sibling till he turned to drugs and heroine. Merle taught Daryl how to act more manly, how to dress like a man, oh did I forget to mention that Daryl was born a girl, my mistake. 

At a young age Daryl turned to her brother more to be her carer, and he a little begrudgingly took that role. Before the life of drugs strained their relationship, Merle figured that Daryl could learn how to defend herself from people like her father, so he taught her how to hunt, how to kill and how to beat people up. Merle also made sure Daryl’s hair was cut extremely short, made her wear his old clothes and bound her chest to create the illusion that Daryl was born a man and not a woman. Merle would also ‘get’ suppressors for her to take after she turned 13 and it became harder to hide her womanly figure. 

Due to her upbringing a lot of her Omega instincts were suppressed so much that to her they were non existent. Unfortunately around this time her brother took to doing a lot of hard drugs and he did a lot of things that landed him in jail, leading to Daryl being home alone with her father. I won’t get into details but it was in these moments Daryl was glad her father was a drunk and that at least let her keep her virginity as he barely even knew he had another child let alone a girl.

Fast forward a few years and now Daryl and Merle have to survive the fucking apocalypse. To survive they had to group together with a large group of families, a Korean delivery guy, an old guy, a dude that Daryl is sure is depressed, and lastly a deputy that is trying to control everyone like he was the sheriff of his town before the walkers came. Unfortunately one of the first things that seem to have disappeared were the suppressors needed to calm the ABO genes that some unlucky bastards are born with, this means that the whole camp knows Daryl is an Omega and they treat her like some fucking china doll that needs to be protected and like she isn’t the only other person that can hunt for food in the woods, Atleast nobody knows thathe is a she. What’s worse there’s a certain child that seems to reek of Alpha pheromones and is always around Daryl. The child in question is named Carl Grimes and Daryl hates to admit it but he’s a cutie and she kinda wishes he was hers, the reason for this being that obviously his mother Lori has been neglecting Carl to go fuck Shane in the woods, and he has chosen Daryl to be his new mama.

As soon as Carl wakes up and eats he makes his way to Daryl in her den and talks to her, well he talks and Daryl just listens and occasionally says something. Carl has told her about his father who was dead and how he was an Alpha, which explained the pheromones however Daryl was also certain that Carl himself had the Alpha gene. Throughout these interactions Daryl found something weird happening to her, the more time they spent together the more she’s talking, comforting and even smiling at him. This 12 year old had awoken years of suppressed Omega genes with no effort at all, Lori didn’t like how close they were and tried to keep Carl from Daryl however one day he’d had enough and left Lori’s tent for Daryl’s nest. Every night she held him close and he was lulled to sleep by her heartbeat, on the first night she remembered him saying “don’t worry your secret's safe with me”, and true to his word Daryl’s gender wasn’t found out, but she has a feeling it won’t be long till she has to tell.

  
  


It was days till Shane said they needed more food and a search party was sorted to go into the city, despite worries from the delivery guy Glen. She had brought up going hunting for more meat, the idea got shot down since Merle was going to the city with others and for some reason Shane reasoned that Daryl’s Omega scent would lure Walkers to their camp, with zero evidence but whatever. On the day of the party going to the city Daryl woke up at the crack of dawn and with a heavy heart she set off on the hunt. Once Caryl woke up he cried out for Daryl and Lori took her chance to play the parental role to the boy only to spite the Omega, Merle woke up soon and in his bag he sees Daryl’s scarf with a note sniff when you go overboard and he chuckling pockets it with no intention of using it before he and the others set out to the city.


End file.
